Cent ans et un jour
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Une histoire de Vampires... pas tout à fait comme les autres.


**AVERTISSEMENT :**

Cette histoire est formellement interdite aux moins de 16 ans.

Cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans.

Cette histoire est formellement interdite aux personnes entre 16 et 18 ans n'ayant eu aucune vie sexuelle antérieure, au risque de vous donner une image erronée de la sexualité.

Cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux plus de 18 ans se révélant être des personnes sensibles, plus que la moyenne.

Cette histoire est vivement déconseillée aux personnes victimes d'abus sexuels ou de violence.

Cette histoire contient une scène de viol collectif, retravaillée sur la base du fantasme féminin nommé « le viol consenti » (merci d'aller faire un tour sur le Net et de vous renseigner sur le sujet, avant de sortir les armes lourdes), et des scènes de violence.

Cette histoire est une pure invention, ne se basant sur aucun **fait réel.**

Cette histoire est une commande de **Enide** (si vous voulez la contacter, passez par moi).

Si, malgré tout, vous aimeriez lire cette histoire sans passer par le viol collectif, je vous conseille de lire le chapitre 1 (avec les explications à la fin, quant aux différents Vampires) et de passer directement au chapitre 4.

Parents : Je ne suis pas responsable de l'éduction sexuelle, ni de la lecture de VOS gamins.

Adolescents : Je ne m'estime plus responsable, d'aucune façon, si vous décidez d'engager cette lecture malgré mes avertissements, et que vous en êtes choqués.

Enfants : Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, toi ? Va lire Picsou-Magazine.

o O o

 _ **CENT ANS… ET UN JOUR .**_

 _ *** LIFE MATE ***_

… _**à Enide.**_

Le poing se serra. Le bras prit de l'élan pour s'arrêter subitement en l'air. Les yeux de l'homme, brillants de cruauté, se rétrécirent. Il fixa alors sans ciller la jeune effrayée, nue et à genoux, durant quelques éternelles secondes, voulant accentuer sa terreur devant son geste à venir. Il osa même un malsain sourire, dernière preuve manifeste de son envie de lui nuire. Ses muscles se bandèrent, son bras se tendit. Le coup partit. La main refermée alla brutalement se heurter contre la joue féminine, ruisselante de larmes. Le choc la propulsa à terre, sur le côté, lui arrachant un cri étouffé par le linge crasseux et humide qu'il lui avait profondément enfoncé dans la bouche. Le sol de ces anciennes catacombes lui égratigna la chair. L'étoffe, qui lui servait de muselière, recueillit le sang remonté dans sa gorge qu'elle voulut instinctivement cracher. Ses inspirations, auparavant saccadées, se firent plus longues et bruyantes. Son visage devint rapidement écarlate. Elle allait étouffer.

Désespérément, elle tenta de se défaire des liens qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets dans le dos. Il lui fallait de l'air. De l'air, vite. Prise de nausées, le haut de son corps se convulsa pour rejeter ce qui lui entravait la possibilité de simplement respirer. Des vaisseaux sanguins éclatèrent au niveau de ses globes oculaires, s'harmonisant sordidement à son teint devenu bientôt violacé. De l'air, sans quoi, la mort serait inévitable. Quand le bourreau jugea la torture suffisante, il lui ôta enfin la barrière de coton qui lui obstruait la bouche. Elle aspira plusieurs grandes bouffées de ce qui lui avait tant manqué, entrecoupées de violentes quintes de toux. Il rit. Elle vomit. Il interpella ses complices en se moquant outrageusement de sa condition. Elle redoubla ses pleurs et gémit de douleur. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Assis sur un rebord de pierre, portant un masque vénitien pour dissimuler son identité face à cette fraîche victime désignée, Shaolan tira longuement sur sa cigarette en observant la scène. Il dégusta le goût de ce tabac – un des meilleurs à sa connaissance – qu'un célèbre épicier de son clan vendait au compte-gouttes et en arrière-boutique à ceux de sa propre race, les Carpathians. C'était un de ces tabacs que l'on avait fait sécher après l'avoir mélangé à du sang animal, afin de pouvoir être consommé en toute quiétude par les personnes de son espèce, tout comme l'alcool qu'il avait emmené pour cette soirée d'orgie. En échange de son voyeurisme autorisé pour ces divertissements typiquement _vétalasiens_ , il apportait ces excellentes cigarettes et ces savoureuses boissons alcoolisées, presque introuvables, à ceux qui orchestraient ces moments de violence. A l'aube de son centième anniversaire, il adorait voir ces instants de pure cruauté envers les humains, qu'ils fussent hommes ou femmes. Il espérait ainsi soulager son récent _besoin_ immodéré que de vouloir de sa propre main faire _souffrir_ , faire endurer un véritable calvaire, faire _mal_ tout simplement, en se réjouissant du tourment administré. La violence et l'horreur devenaient drogue à son endroit. Dans moins d'une semaine il aurait cent ans et, le lendemain, il rejoindrait malgré lui le clan des Vétalas. Il serait _Vétalas_ …

Maintes fois, voyant ce jour crucial approcher et renonçant définitivement à croire en l'espoir qu'il trouverait de sa réelle et pleine conscience sa _Life Mate_ , il avait supplié ses parents de l'achever ledit jour venu en lui tranchant la tête, d'un geste net et rapide. Il ne voulait pas appartenir à cette autre race plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : obligé de regarder, la nuit pour plus de discrétion, ces divers supplices pour satisfaire ses besoins barbares plutôt que de passer lui-même à l'acte – notion que son esprit avait pourtant bien du mal à gérer une fois redevenu lucide. Forcé de plier devant son incommensurable envie que de voir un humain se faire violer, se faire torturer, pour être au final renvoyé au petit matin dans la rue, hagard, perdu, apeuré, au bord de l'hystérie, définitivement traumatisé et sans aucun souvenir de l'épouvante vécue. Seulement… ses géniteurs avaient refusé. _Il_ était trop important pour le clan. _Il_ était l'héritier. _Il_ trouverait un jour "sa partenaire de vie", son âme sœur qui le ferait à jamais rester Carpathian. Un être sain. Bon de nature. Mais alors… comment, en l'étant encore, pouvait-il _bander_ en contemplant ces actes impitoyables et sauvages ? Car chaque soir, depuis quelques semaines, il assistait à cela. Il n'y participait pas… Pas encore. Il ne faisait que regarder de son œil envieux ces heures où la terreur était lisible sur la figure de la victime – choisie par les Vétalas –, souhaitant par ce biais et d'une façon désespérée chasser de son être cette fielleuse nécessité qu'il ressentait depuis peu.

Quand l'aurore serait là, il s'en fustigerait à nouveau. Il prendrait encore son remède à base de plantes apaisantes pour se calmer, afin de résister au désir de réitérer l'expérience visuelle dans la seconde.

Mais, là, en cette minute, il sentit son excitation s'exacerber, la température de son corps monter vivement, ses iris luire d'une lubrique et sadique effervescence lorsque plusieurs des Vétalas présents écartèrent de force les cuisses de cette vierge brune, pour récupérer le sang de son hymen dans une coupe d'argent. _Sa_ coupe d'argent. Ignorant les cris, les suppliques, les larmes, ils entamèrent la dégradation de cette membrane tant chérie aux yeux des Carpathians, pour le plus grand plaisir de Shaolan. Car l'hymen d'une vierge était le plus délicieux des sangs pour un vampire. Le nectar le plus exquis. Et c'était un privilège qui lui était encore accordé ce soir, en échange de son silence et de ses apports.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la nuit… prometteuse de perverses jouissances.

o O o

 **Explications (de mon imagination et inspirées de l'auteur Christine Feehan) :**

 _Le scénario, les Vétalas, les Hysaées, la majorité des spécificités des Carpathiannes et les caractéristiques de l'Hymen m'appartiennent_ _._

Il y a ce que l'on peut considérer comme deux races bien distinctes parmi les Vampires :

– **Les** **Carpathians** **:** forme originelle des Vampires, non violente, s'intégrant parfaitement et discrètement parmi les hommes.

– **Les** **Vétalas :** deuxième forme des Vampires, regroupés eux-mêmes en communauté autour de leur Leader, du même nom. Forme non acceptée officiellement par les Carpathians,

 _Vétalas_ était un ancien Carpathian, qui prône la torture et force ses victimes à participer à des orgies sauvages avec lui.

Les mâles Carpathians peuvent éprouver des émotions et avoir un comportement normal – dit humainement correct – jusqu'à leur centième anniversaire mais ne peuvent distinguer les couleurs, leur vue étant faite de nuances globalement grisées.

Ils peuvent se déplacer le jour – bien que leurs pouvoirs en soient diminués.

En effet, cette croyance selon laquelle les « buveurs de sang » ne peuvent se mouvoir que la nuit, est en réalité basée sur d'anciennes croyances en l'existence d'un Dieu Solaire, régissant l'ordre sur Terre – qui est donc fausse et absurde d'un point de vue cartésien.

Les Vétalas comme les Carpathians peuvent également consommer de la nourriture – bien qu'ils peuvent s'en passer –, sous la seule condition d'avoir bu un peu de sang avant leur repas, afin de préparer leur estomac à mieux tolérer ces mets dont ils n'ont guère besoin, mais qui leur permettent de se confondre totalement avec les humains en public.

Ces deux races peuvent et aiment également consommer de l'alcool. Les effets sont les mêmes que sur les hommes, bien que leur résistance soit plus grande. Cependant, ils doivent là encore boire un peu de sang avant d'en consommer (ou en mélanger avec ledit nectar), toujours afin que leur estomac le tolère mieux. Mais ils ont également inventé le sang alcoolisé, à base sang animal, bien meilleur à leur goût et avec tous les effets agréables de l'alcool.

Lorsque les Carpathians boivent le sang d'un humain, ils lui font oublier ce que ce dernier a vécu en _commandant_ son esprit par la pensée (idem pour les Vétalas, toujours doués de ce pouvoir), et ne volent jamais trop de son fluide vital afin de lui laisser la vie – amplement et sans risque ultérieur – sauve. Ils choisissent donc en général des hommes jeunes et en pleine santé.

Par ailleurs, leur salive permet, une fois posée sur une plaie ouverte, une guérison immédiate jusqu'à totalement faire disparaître la moindre trace de blessure.

Peu avant leur centième anniversaire et si les Carpathians n'ont pas trouvé leur Life mate (= partenaire de vie/âme sœur), leur comportement devient plus violent. Ils peuvent néanmoins le tempérer avec quelques boissons à base de plantes dites « apaisantes », concoctées par des membres de leur clan. Cependant, leurs effets ne sont que de courte durée.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge de cent ans et _un jour_ et s'ils sont toujours sans Life Mate, leur personnalité bascule littéralement et brutalement vers le sadisme, la perversité, la recherche et la jouissance dans la torture, la douleur qu'ils infligent à leurs victimes humaines, qui leur servent toujours de nourriture. Cette violence est un réel besoin physique pour eux, telle une drogue. Passés cette étape cruciale de la centième année et un jour sans âme sœur, ils font partie de la race des « Vétalas ».

Une Life Mate, est la lumière d'un Carpathian – ou d'un Vampire plus généralement. Sa raison d'exister.

Les plus virulents d'entre les Vétalas, ceux qui n'hésitent pas à tuer en laissant des traces ostensibles de leur massacre, sont chassés par les sbires des Carpathians et éliminés. En effet, à laisser les Vétalas libérer de telle sorte leur inclination pour la torture jusqu'au meurtre, ces derniers risquent dangereusement de révéler la preuve de l'existence « d'êtres différents » sur Terre. Ils mettent donc en danger la communauté Carpathianne, en elle-même. A noter que les Carpathians ont plusieurs hommes de main qui font le « ménage » après les écarts ou frasques de tel ou tel Vétalas.

Les Carpathians sont également profondément ancrés dans la mafia chinoise.

Vétalas comme Carpathians ne peuvent se reproduire avec des humaines. Les humaines qui sont transformées en Vampires, que ce soit de l'initiative d'un Vétalas (plus rare dans leur cas, car leur seule réelle volition est la dévastation et non plus la reproduction) ou d'un Carpathian, finissent dégénérées.

 _ **Les Carpathiannes**_ sont d'une santé très fragile, bien plus que de simples humaines, et ont une durée de vie assez réduite – environ 30 ans si elles n'ont pas trouvé leur Life Mate. Elles sont également inférieures en nombre quant aux naissances (environ une femme pour cinquante mâles Carpathians). Dans l'heureux cas où elles arrivent à rencontrer celui qui leur est destiné, et une fois le rituel d'union effectué, elles obtiennent la même force vitale que leur « conjoint » en buvant régulièrement le sang de ce dernier. Il est donc vital pour elles, comme pour la survie de leur espèce, qu'elles trouvent le plus rapidement leur moitié.

Pour pouvoir procréer avec elles, le rituel d'union ainsi que le fait d'être leur Life Mate est in-dis-pen-sa-ble. Sans quoi, toutes relations sexuelles avec elles, consenties ou non, de l'initiative d'un Vétalas, d'un Carpathian ou bien encore d'un humain, seraient infécondes.

Leur virginité est essentielle au rituel d'union, puisque c'est en buvant le sang de leur hymen que les mâles « s'approprient véritablement leur femelle ». Cela a également l'avantage d'agir sur le corps de ceux-ci puisque leur sang, ensuite renouvelé, correspondra parfaitement aux besoins de leur compagne afin de contrer leur naturelle fragilité. Il en est de même pour le sang des Carpathiannes qui, après avoir goûté au sang de leur Life Mate, produisent naturellement un sang qui sera parfaitement conforme aux besoins naturels de leur conjoint. Elles deviennent ainsi leur unique nourriture. En conclusion : plus besoin pour ces messieurs de s'alimenter avec le sang d'un humain.

Au cours de leur vie, elles n'ont pas besoin de sang pour se nourrir, puisqu'elles mangent des aliments, comme les humains.

Les Vampires, quelle que soit leur race, reconnaissent une Carpathianne d'une simple humaine grâce à une marque faite par la mère de cette dernière, à sa naissance. Ladite mère mord légèrement son nouveau-né, au niveau de la jugulaire, pour lui apposer une marque seule visible par les Vampires. Cette marque pourra ensuite être remplacée définitivement par celle apposée par son Life Mate.

Il arrive que des Carpathiannes n'aient pas pu avoir de marque par leur mère pour X raison (mort en couches ; rejet de la mère pour son enfant si cette dernière était à la base humaine et prise de folie ; meurtre, etc…). Ces dernières commencent donc leur vie avec une double difficulté, puisque si elles ne sont pas immédiatement prises en charge et sous la protection d'un clan issu de la communauté Carpathianne, elles risquent de se fondre parmi les humains, sans aucune possibilité de les distinguer par la suite, excepté par leur Life Mate.

Plus communément, on appelle ces filles : les _**Hysaées**_.

Les Vampires mâles (Carpathians ou Vétalas) ne peuvent reconnaître leur Life Mate qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.

 _A suivre…_


End file.
